Sparkly Road Trip
by LibraryGirl81
Summary: What if Bella had a brother. What if that brother knew absolutely nothing of his sister's life.


Chapter 1

As I look out the window, I can't see anything but desert. The teachers at Lordsburg High School have no worries about us getting distracted by the scenery... sand and cement as far as the eye can see. The heat is stifling and I can't help but wonder why anyone would chose to live here. My parents have always been forced to live where my dad could at first get signed to a team and now wherever he gets as a scouting area. I for one would love to live somewhere that had trees. And grass. And maybe a lake. Anywhere but the fucking desert. Mrs. Sperks pulls me back into the world of history by announcing a pop quiz. The groans from the students around my desk re-focus my attention on the front of the room. I scramble to find a pencil and a piece of paper while trying to remember what year World War II started. I am pretty sure it was the 19 somethings. Maybe 50's? Christ, this is going to suck.

After class I head towards my locker, I see my boys from the basketball team walking towards me down the hall.

"Bram!"

"Dude, Bram!" screams Dorn. "Coach says we can skip next period and go to the gym to practice free throws."

I haven't told the guys yet that I am going to miss all the summer games this year. I don't want to deal with their shit. My mom and dad really want me to spend some time with my sister. My sister that up to this point I have never even met. She lives in Washington state so I don't really care, at least I don't have to sweat my balls off all summer.

"Hey guys, I can't skip. I already missed like nine classes this semester. I won't pass 10th if I miss anymore." I yelled back, relieved for the excuse.

"Seriously? No way are we going to win summer tourney if you flake out all the fucking time" replied Matt.

"About that..."

"Dude...stop that sentence right there."

"I'm not gonna be around this summer. I have to go out of town to stay with some family."

"You have to be fucking kidding me, " Dorn snapped "Don't expect to get a starting spot next year if you aren't around this summer."

"I guess that's up to coach," I replied, "I'll see you guys later-I have to get to class, I have my last final."

"Mom!" I yelled.

"In here sweetie. How was school?" My mom returns with an eye roll.

"Boring...long...hot...over for the summer. Pick a descriptor."

"Abraham Dwyer, stop being a smart ass. Did you tell your friends about your plans for the summer?"

"Yep. It went over almost exactly as well as I expected it to. Did you talk to Isabella? Is she ready for me to visit?"

"About that, there has been a little change of plans. Bella is going to come and get you and drive you back to Washington." Mom quickly forged ahead. "It will be great. You will have a ton of road trip time to get to know each other!"

"Seriously? That is like 1500 miles of road trip" I argued. "Days of road trip time. What are we going to talk about for that long?"

"Well Bram, since this is your first time meeting, you will probably be able to come up with something." Mom replied dryly.

"Yeah, about that...why is that?" I asked.

"Your sister, her husband and their little girl have spent the last 14 years doing mission work in Iceland." Mom answered.

"Iceland? Iceland seems like a strange place for long-term mission work. Are they really religious? What were they doing there? Teaching illiterate sheep herders how to read?"

Mom threw a sock at me and replied, " I guess that is an excellent question for your sister. You can ask her when she picks you up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I thought I wasn't leaving for this summer experience until next week?"

Mom cringed, "Your dad and I have to leave tonight for a scouting trip. I told your sister about it and she said that she could move the trip up a week. Do you mind?"

Truthfully, I don't really care. I am not going to be here for summer ball. I won't get to hang out with my friends. We might as well get this party started. But, I do want to be able to go out to this party Dorn is having, so I might be able to play this to my advantage.

"MOM...they guys and I were planning on hanging out this week. You know, last hurrah before I leave for BFE." I complained.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just don't feel comfortable with leaving you here on your own for a whole week." Mom reasoned.

"Fine, but can I at least go play pool at Wheeler's house tonight before I leave for this super fun trip I am going on?" I countered.

Mom's face was clearly showing conflict. On one hand, this whole trip was her idea and she knows she maneuvered me into going. On the other hand, she hates Danny Wheeler and thinks he is a horrible influence. My winning smile and her guilt made the decision for her.

"I guess that will be ok. Are Danny's parents going to be home?" Mom asked.

"Yep, and they have already said ok to having everyone over." I replied. They also sleep like the dead and never know when we sneak out, but mom doesn't need to know that.

And that my friends...is how you get exactly what you want.


End file.
